


Tea Shop Shenanigans

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fire Nation Royal Family, Slice of Life, i don't make the rules, nobility are assholes to waiters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula and Mai take the afternoon of to enjoy a cup of tea and discuss their lives.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Tea Shop Shenanigans

Azula and Mai sat across from each other at a tea shop in the Fire Nation and drank their tea slowly as all the wait staff uncomfortably watched from a distance as the Fire Lady and the Fire Lord’s top advisor seemingly just stared at one another. 

The shop was usually closed on Tuesdays but when the Fire Lady calls to make a reservation you have to be open. Therefore, Azula and Mai were the only people in the whole restaurant. 

Azula broke the silence by waving her hand at their server and pointing at their cups. The young boy ran over with a fresh pot of tea and refilled their cups. 

“You have no idea how much I missed companionable silence,” Azula said, taking a sip from her tea. 

“I can imagine,” Mai deadpanned. “I don’t think Ty Lee could sit in silence if her life depended on it.” 

“Well there’s a few things that can be done about that,” Azula said suggestively with a smirk. 

“Ew that’s so gross. Why did you bring that into this,” Mai said. 

“What? I meant if you sit her down in front of a plate of sweets. You have a very dirty mind,” Azula said, wagging a finger at Mai. 

Mai rolled her eyes but a faint smile played across her lips. In a time where almost everyone wanted something from her it was nice to enjoy a lunch with Azula who didn’t need anything and if she did she just said it outright. Very refreshing. 

“I bet you get a lot of companionable silence with Zuzu,” Azula said. 

Mai shrugged. 

“He has his passionate moments,” she said tilting her head. 

Azula cringed.

“Tsk tsk. Now who has a dirty mind? I meant when he’s really fired up about new legislation,”  
Mai teased. 

Azula chuckled. 

“Where is Zuzu anyway. I saw he had a clear schedule today and tomorrow.”

“The Avatar came and they went off to save someone from someone else. I don’t usually get an exact location.” 

“And you’re okay with that?”

“I’m his wife not his keeper. If he wants to go hang out with his friends, what can I do,” Mai deadpanned. “Why, where is Ty Lee at this exact moment?”

Azula looked out the window to gauge the time by the sun. 

“She is at this very moment returning to the palace on her way back from spending the entire treasury on new clothes she’ll wear maybe one time. In about an hour she will get antsy and if I’m not back by that time she will come find me.” 

“How are you so confident,” Mai asked. 

“She thinks I don’t listen when she tells me her plans but I’m always listening. Also she’s very clingy that’s how I know if we sit here long enough she will turn up.”

“You’re making it sound like her whole world revolves around you.” 

“Doesn’t it though,” Azula commented, cavalierly, leaning back. What she left unsaid was something both she and Mai knew well. It was that her whole world revolved just as equally around Ty Lee. 

She liked to know where her wife was and what she was going to do next. It wasn’t as much of an inconvenience to her to be informed as she made it out to be. 

One of the perks of a lifelong friendship is that Azula didn’t need to say stupid, sappy things for Mai to know she thought them. While most people saw Azula as hardened and heartless, Mai had grown to see that while it may have been the case ten years ago now it was simply a political front at best. 

“Shall we test your theory,” Mai asked. 

“Do you think the poor waiter's nerves will take it,” Azula asked with a smirk. 

“I didn’t think you’d care about something like that,” Mai challenged. 

“Oh I don’t,” Azula said. She turned to wave at the boy again and he sprinted over. “My tea has grown far too cold,” she said. “Cold tea is unacceptable.” 

“Most of our firebending patrons just heat it up themselves if they need to,” the boy said with a stutter, realizing too late that it was the wrong thing to say. “Princess,” he added after an awkward pause. 

Azula smiled widely at him. It carried no warmth at all.

“Do you know what happens when you firebend to heat up jasmine tea?”

The boy shook his head. 

“I’m sorry are you a person or a cow?”

“A person,” the boy whispered. 

“Then use your words, don’t moo at me. Do you know what happens when you firebend to heat up jasmine tea?”

“No princess.” 

“The leaves might get singed and that would ruin the whole flavor. Are you suggesting that I should drink burned tea? Because I wouldn’t have come here if I was going to be made that offer.”

“No ma’am, uh princess ma’am. I’ll go get a newly brewed pot,” he said, running off. 

Mai let out an amused sigh. “I thought he was going to pee himself,” she said, almost chuckling. 

Azula raised an eyebrow at her and held her cup with her hand, heating it up with firebending.

This actually caused Mai to actually chuckle out loud. 

“So the burning flavor was just all made up?”

Azula shrugged. 

“I’ve heard my uncle say it but personally,” she said taking a sip of the reheated tea, “I can’t tell the difference.”

Amicably they passed exactly an hour, taking turns terrorizing the wait staff. 

“Zuko would not approve of this activity,” Mai said as she sent back a third fruit tart in a row because the petals on top were making her “depressed.”

“Zuzu is a spoilsport,” Azula said. “He has too much respect for the service industry due to his stint at the Jasmine Dragon.”

Just then the door of the tea shop opened and the bell jingled. Azula and Mai both looked up to see who was coming into a closed tea shop.

“‘Zula!” 

“You were scarily accurate,” Mai whispered as Ty Lee bounced across the store towards them. Azula got up to accept a hug from her wife. 

“Hey Ty, how are you,” she asked once they pulled apart. 

“I’m good. I missed you,” she said kissing her chastely. 

Azula brushed her hair off of her face and smiled lightly. 

“Care to sit,” she said. Ty Lee nodded eagerly. Before she could even turn around to look for a chair the pale faced waiter had brought one. He averted all three of their eyes as he placed it at the side of the table. 

“Is this satisfactory, princess,” he asked. 

“Yes. Thank you very much,” Ty Lee said cheerily. He looked up at her and his eyes bulged before he ran back into the kitchen. 

“That really did him in,” Mai commented. 

“What,” Ty Lee said, scrunching her eyebrows together, confused, as she sat down. 

“We’ve been putting the fear of Agni in them for an hour and here you come all sweet and cute,” Azula said, taking Ty Lee’s hand. “He didn’t seem to know what to make of that at all.”

“More like fear of Azula,” Mai said. 

“And fear of Mai,” Azula retaliated. 

“Aw you guys,” Ty Lee said. 

“Don’t you start with the goody goody stuff,” Azula said. 

“No! I’m just a little mad I missed it,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula and Mai burst out laughing and Ty Lee giggled. 

“We really are the absolute best aren’t we,” Mai deadpanned. 

Azula kissed Ty Lee’s knuckles. 

“Wouldn’t want anyone else,” she said. Ty Lee blushed. 

“What are all of you staring at. Where is my fruitcake,” Mai said sternly at the staff. Everyone skittered off.


End file.
